Conventionally, an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, a facsimile equipment or a multifunction peripheral, is provided with an operation panel in order to carry out setting of various functions and others. In the operation panel, a displaying part, which consists of a liquid crystal display or the like displaying condition or the like of operation and setting of the apparatus, and a plurality of button keys, which is used for carrying out setting of various functions and others, are arranged.
In this kind of the conventional image forming apparatus, in order to meet needs, such as high or low of stature or use of a wheelchair, of various users, various techniques rotatably supporting an operation panel in a vertical direction or a horizontal direction and inclining it at a predetermined angle to improve visibility and operability for the users are proposed (as an example, refer to Patent Document 1 or Patent Document 2).